New York and coal
Introduction New York had 48 coal-fired generating stations in 2005, with 4,273 MW of capacity, representing 10.0% of the state's total electric generating capacity; New York ranks 28th out of the 50 states in terms of coal energy production.Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration, accessed April 2008. In 2006, New York's coal-fired power plants produced 21.5 million tons of CO2, 100,000 tons of sulfur dioxide, and 29,000 tons of nitrogen oxide; coal-fired power plants were responsible for 10.0% of the state's total CO2 emissions.Estimated Emissions for U.S. Electric Power Industry by State, 1990-2006, Energy Information Administration, 2007. In 2005, New York emitted 11.1 tons of CO2 per person, slightly more than half the U.S. average.New York Energy Consumption Information, eRedux website, accessed June 2008. No coal was mined in New York in 2006.Coal Production and Number of Mines by State and Mine Type, Energy Information Administration, accessed June 2008. Citizen activism History There is no history of coal mining in New York.State Coal Profiles, Energy Information Administration, 1994. The coal power industry is also very weak in New York, which is dominated by nuclear and natural gas power generation. Legislative issues Settlement on climate between Xcel Energy and New York state In August 2008, in a landmark agreement, one of the America’s largest builders of coal-fired power plants was forced to give investors detailed warnings about the risks that climate change poses to its business. The agreement between New York’s attorney general, Andrew Cuomo, and Xcel Energy of Minneapolis, “could open a broad new front in efforts by environmental groups to pressure the energy industry into reducing emissions of the greenhouse gases that contribute to global warming,” said the New York Times. Nicholas Confessore, Xcel to Disclose Global Warming Risks,New York Times, August 27, 2008 Although shareholder resolutions are gathering a pace against big oil and coal, “this really takes it another step, by making it a settlement agreement that should have an impact across the industry,” argued Dan Bakal, the director of electric power programs at Ceres, a coalition of investors and environmental groups. According to the New York Times: “Cuomo subpoenaed Xcel and four other companies last September, seeking to determine whether their efforts to build new coal-fired power plants posed risks not disclosed to investors, like future lawsuits or higher costs to comply with possible regulations restricting carbon emissions.” “This landmark agreement sets a new industry wide precedent that will force companies to disclose the true financial risks that climate change poses to their investors,” Mr. Cuomo said in a statement."Cuomo Reaches Landmark Agreement With Major Energy Company, Excel Energy, To Require Disclosure of Financial Risks of Climate Change to Investors", Media Release, August 27, 2008. “Coal-fired power plants can significantly contribute to global warming, and investors have the right to know all the associated risks.” Under the agreement, Xcel had to disclose the financial risks of lawsuits and of federal or state court decisions that would affect its business. The company will also analyze and disclosed the “material financial risks” to itself associated with climate change. Proposed coal plants Active *Clean Coal Plant Project, Jamestown, NY *Lackawanna Coal-to-Gas, Erie County, NY *Scriba Coal Gasification Plant, Scriba, NY Cancelled *Huntley Generating Station, Tonawanda, NY *Russell Station II, Greece, NY Coal lobbying groups Coal power companies *Sithe Global Power **Headquarters in New York, NY **Controlled by Blackstone Group **Active proposals: Desert Rock, Toquop, Sithe Shade Township Project, River Hill Power Project *Refined Energy Holdings **Headquarters in Mt. Kisco, NY **Active proposals: Power County Advanced Energy Center *Goldman Sachs **Headquarters in New York, NY **Owner of Cogentrix **Controls 10 coal-fired generating stations with 574 MW total capacity *NRG Energy *AES *Dynegy Existing coal plants New York had 48 coal-fired generating units at 17 locations in 2005, with 4,273 MW of capacity - representing 10.0% of the state's total electric generating capacity.Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. Click on the locations shown on the map for plant details: 42.603333, -76.63555, AES Cayuga Generation Plant Click here for more information. 42.679135, -76.948604, AES Greenidge Generation Plant Click here for more information. 42.122556, -76.982417, AES Hickling Generation Plant Click here for more information. 42.276861, -75.479222, AES Jennison Generation Plant Click here for more information. 43.353, -78.596278, AES Somerset Generation Plant Click here for more information. 42.111389, -75.974111, AES Westover Generation Plant Click here for more information. 44.036717, -75.771528, Black River Generating Facility Click here for more information. 42.442678, -76.474778, Cornell University Central Heating Plant Click here for more information. 41.5688, -73.973682, Danskammer Generating Station Click here for more information. 44.039111, -75.68075, Deferiet New York Power Plant Click here for more information. 42.489775, -79.346674, Dunkirk Steam Station Click here for more information. 42.97025, -78.931222, Huntley Generating Station (existing) Click here for more information. 41.259333, -73.978667, Lovett Generating Station Click here for more information. 43.082521, -79.003388, Niagara Generating Facility Click here for more information. 43.265478, -77.633516, Russell Station Click here for more information. 42.093484, -79.247349, Samuel Carlson Generating Station Click here for more information. 43.064528, -76.208889, Trigen Syracuse Plant Click here for more information. Here is a list of coal power plants in New York with capacity over 400 MW:Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. These 3 plants represent 48.3% of New York's coal energy generating capacity, 6.0% of the state's total CO2 emissions, and 4.2% of its total SO2 emissions. Major coal mines There are no major coal mines in New York.Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration, accessed June 2008. Citizen groups *Concerned Citizens Group of the Jamestown Area *Environmental Advocates of New York *Jamesville Positive Action Committee (JAM-PAC) *New York Climate Action Group *Scriba Coalition of Responsible Citizens *Sierra Club New York Chapter Resources References Related SourceWatch articles *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *US proposed coal plants (both active and cancelled) *Coal plants cancelled in 2007 *Coal plants cancelled in 2008 * Profiles of other states (or click on the map) External links Category:U.S. state coal profiles